


Ready to Go

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Parenthood, Sleepiness, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Ben and Leslie: first time sex after the triplets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready to Go

**Author's Note:**

> Bookworm03 is a _literal_ great idea machine and helped me brainstorm the last part. Thank you for that! :)

"Okay, I figure we have about two hours," she tells him, climbing onto the bed next to her husband.

Leslie lies down on her side, feeling a bit anxious but also very excited as she rests the side of her head against her palm, giving him what she hopes is a sexy, _come-hither_ smile. But...nothing. He's still got his head on his pillow and he's not even looking at her. Leslie had expected Ben to react to her words immediately--maybe jump on her and attack her with his mouth or at least grin, but instead he just kind of twitches a little and then snores.

What? He's asleep? No. No. NO. That is not happening, Leslie thinks as she pokes Ben in the arm. At least not yet. She's definitely handling the lack of sleep better than he is, but even she's tired. So, she knows that he must be really struggling. But still, nope.

He can't sleep _yet_. She pokes him again.

"What? Hi! What do you need?" Ben asks quickly, sitting up and looking all disheveled, his hair sticking up in all different directions and his eyes straining to stay open.

"You, Babe. I need you." And she really does, even if he is making a ridiculous face and Leslie's pretty sure he was wearing that same t-shirt and brown cardigan yesterday.

"Oh, what..." he trails off as he studies her, slowly waking up even though it's only eight o'clock on a Tuesday night and he had probably only been asleep for about ten minutes. "Ohhhh. Oh. Oh!" He settles back down and lies on his side too, facing her and beginning to smile. "That's right. You had your six-week appointment this afternoon, didn't you? That's why you were gone for awhile."

Leslie nods, slowly moving closer. Much to her annoyance, even with a c-section she had to wait six weeks for everything inside to get back to normal, which didn't seem right or fair, but Ann had assured her it was true.

Like, could her cervix just speed it up and heal already and appreciate how hot and sexy Ben is holding a baby? Or a sleep-deprived adorable Ben singing to a little, squirming, and equally adorable baby?

Or doing all of that with their three babies?

"And everything is…" he starts to ask, his eyes sweeping down her body.

"Perfectly ready to go. It's all ready to go. In a few minutes, I bet I'll be ready to go too."

"Oh, well then, I'm ready to go," Ben grins and moves closer. "Wait…did you say something about two hours before?"

"Yeah. I was thinking maybe forty-five minutes for this and a little over an hour for a nap."

"Leslie Knope," he says, moving forward to take the sides of her face in his hands and pull her towards him and onto his pillow, "I am so tired and I love you so very much."

Just the exhausted and extra-serious way he says it, although she certainly knows it's true, makes her giggle. "I know, babe. And I'm sure this will be better than the last time."

"Oh god, please don't remind me," Ben adds closing his eyes with a small chuckle, before he moves in for a kiss.

The last time they'd had sex (well, tried to have sex), was two weeks before the babies were born.

Ben had sweetly and painstakingly constructed a sort of cushion in the middle of their bed with all of their pillows so she could lean forward against it and have her belly gently supported. It had been going pretty well too, until she started getting a cramp in her leg. He'd pulled out and was going to help her, but she assured him she was fine, he should just finish on her back maybe while she stretched her leg a little.

But when that hadn't done the trick, Leslie had managed to spin around on her knees and was going to stand up and see if that made the cramp go away, all while Ben must have been trying to speed up so he could assist. Of course, the timing was just right for him to come all over her seven-month pregnant belly after she had turned around with more speed than she thought she had in her at that point.

Ben had made his wide-eyed surprised face as she stood up and Leslie had started giggling and couldn't stop, the shocked and horrified look on Ben's face just making it even funnier, even as everything ran down her stomach, where the babies kicked and moved around happily.

After that, those last two weeks were just too uncomfortable to do much more than try to relax while Ben rubbed her feet and lower back as she sneaked in a little work-from-home time, and made quick trips to the bathroom and the shower.

But after the birth, even if they haven't been having sex these last few weeks, they've still been very affectionate and close--holding hands, kissing, taking care of their triplets together, attempting to sleep spooning and cuddling between feedings, and all of that's been wonderful, of course, but lately she's wanted more. Leslie's pretty sure Ben's wanted more too, even though he's been a total hard-ass enforcer of the six-week rule.

It's been six exhausting, wonderful, bonkers weeks and right now, she wants to reconnect--get naked, cuddle up with Ben, and totally slow bone.

Leslie moans into the kiss, as his hand slides down her side, and when he rounds the curve of her lower belly she has to remind herself that it's no big deal, she just had triplets, she can have a little bit of a tummy still.

"Relax, honey. Your stomach is sexy and cute," Ben whispers against her lips, and of course he can practically read her mind.

"Well, it's...not _horrible_ ," she counters. "And the scar is definitely looking better."

"It is," he agrees, even as he helps her lift her t-shirt off and toss it towards the end of the bed, before he gives the mostly healed four-inch incision site below her belly button a feathery light touch. "I've been helping you rub cocoa butter on it for the last four weeks."

Leslie looks down and takes in the really ugly beige nursing bra and sighs. She probably should have put on the sexy black one. She was just so excited about finally being able to do this, that she maybe overlooked some of the actual details.

"Um, is this okay? That black one is in my drawer, I could--"

But Ben is eagerly already undoing the clasp in back, with one hand no less.

At least he's trying too. "Alright, this is a pretty heavy duty closure ...um...hold on...I think I need to..."

She struggles to sit up while still looking seductive as he crawls behind her and gets the three clasps undone.

"Success. Houston, we have boobs," he adds. And yeah, he's still pretty tired.

Soon Ben back facing her and they're kissing and okay, yeah, this is good. This is really good.

His hands are gently touching her breasts and that feels amazing and he's kind of avoiding her sore nipples which is considerate but also probably a very practical plan, otherwise it's possible they'd both be covered in milk soon.

It's when they're still smooshing faces and his hand is sliding inside her already-pushed-down-a-bit stretchy pants that she remembers. And then she quickly moves her own hand down from where it was up by the back of his neck, her fingers playing with his hair. Crap. Crap. _Double-crap._

She not 100% sure, but Leslie thinks she maybe hasn't shaved her armpits since before the babies were born.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Ben frowns. "That felt good. You can keep--"

"No, I can just have my hands down here." To illustrate her point, Leslie pushes her hand inside his jeans. "See?"

He moans at the contact, but then recovers enough to ask her, "Is this because your armpits are a little hairy?"

"Oh my god. I just...I mean, Ben! I haven't had time. I've been taking quick showers between feedings and I totally forgot and...I have to feed them every four hours. Two hours the first couple of weeks! Do you have the breasts? No. And your armpits are hairy too, sir. So, there."

"Leslie, I--"

"Fine, maybe pretend I'm a mysterious French woman named Monique who is a bit of a Bohemian and--"

Ben laughs. "If you'd let me finish...I was going to say I couldn't care less about your armpits. And I don't need to pretend you're a mysterious French woman named Monique. You're my sexy wife named Leslie."

She studies him, all sleepy and happy looking, pulling her closer again so he can snuggle up and grind his erection against her hip. And honestly, he doesn't look like he cares about her armpits at all.

"This is really doing it for you?"

Ben nods, still giving her a goofy grin. "Yes. You are really doing it for me. You always do it for me. Now, the babies are safely _faaaaaaaar_ away in their room sleeping, the monitor is on, and we're already half naked, are we going to do this or what?"

She grins as she lifts up his t-shirt and kisses down his stomach. "We're gonna do this."

Leslie hears Ben mutter _and then we're going to take a nap_ , followed by an _ohhhhh_ as she keeps going. Past the waistband of his jeans that she unzips and unbuttons, planting little kisses the warm skin she uncovers.

"You know," she says glancing up at him. "I probably could have done this during--"

Ben's snort of amusement interrupts her. "You haven't had time to shave your armpits or take a long shower, you certainly do not have time to do _that_. Besides honestly, given the choice between a blow job and a nap the last few weeks, I'd probably pick nap."

"Really?"

"Ermmmm…well…"

He doesn't have time to finish that thought because Leslie is licking him and taking him in her mouth. And then he kind of stops talking altogether. She hopes it's because he's just enjoying this. She certainly is--the way his skin tastes and the way he shifts closer to her and makes little noises in response to her attention.

Ben's jeans and boxers get tugged down more and his fingers are in her hair, but soon he's pulling her up and guiding her onto her back.

"Hey. I've kind of missed being on top," Ben whispers.

"Mmmmmmm. That would be good."

"I've also missed this," he adds, moving down and finally tugging her pants all the way off. Her underwear is next and then Ben is right there, nuzzling into her, licking and kissing while he spreads her open.

"God, you taste so good."

It's just so easy to just get lost in how he's making her feel--not like she still has fifteen pounds of baby weight to lose, but like she's the sexiest woman in the world. When Leslie angles her hips down, the sensations from his tongue are even more intense, and even though she could easily come soon, she wants to wait until he's inside her.

She wants to kiss his face while he thrusts and wrap her legs around him and hold him close.

"Ben. Ben?"

He stops and his head lifts up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. But come up here now."

He does, giving her belly little kisses and nibbles along the way, the kind that make her laugh and him smile against her skin. Ben pauses at her breasts and very lightly brushes his lips against each nipple in a way that makes her shiver. And when he gently swirls his tongue to the tip where she's leaking just a bit, she shudders.

"Sorry. I just wanted to taste."

"What does it taste like?"

"Vanilla…and sugar. Like cookies," he answers. "Of course your milk tastes like cookies. The babies must love that."

The next time he kisses her, she can taste it too. Her milk does seem sort of sweet but there's also a richer taste, one she easily recognizes from Ben's mouth and fingers from other times, after he's been down between her thighs.

"Do we need to--"

She nods, reaching into the bedside table's drawer to grab a condom...one of the ones she just stashed in there yesterday.

"Unless you want to try for more right away," Leslie teases. "It's not likely while I'm breastfeeding, but maybe we could get another girl, to even stuff out?"

"No. No. No. Don't even joke about that," Ben says with a shudder, even as he's rolling the condom down.

But then he's kissing her and pushing inside, rocking his hips against hers and oh god, she did miss this. The way he feels on top of her, the way their bodies fit together, the way he fills her just so amazingly,

"Is this--"

"It's perfect," she responds, as they share a smile.

It's perfect even when it takes a couple of minutes at first for them to get coordinated, until Ben finds a really good pace and she gets her legs up high enough so that he's hitting all the right spots. When he leans in to kiss her again and rub his nose against hers, it's like it always is, like they never stopped doing this.

Except now they have three little babies just down the hall.

His fingers seek her out and it's not long before she's right there, and then he's there too, coming side her with a quiet moan.

Leslie pulls the covers up a little when Ben gets up to take the condom off and she giggles at the way he looks in only his old REM t-shirt and sweater when he gets back into bed with her. And when he's snoring just a few minutes later, she just spoons around him even tighter and smiles into his back.

* * * * *

It's a few days later, Saturday afternoon, and he'd insisted she take an hour for herself to just relax and do whatever she'd like.

Take a long shower or a bath, scrapbook, work...whatever Leslie wanted. Just take the time and do things that she hasn't had time to do since the babies arrived. And no, it wasn't at all a ploy to get her to shave anything--he just really wants her to not neglect taking care of herself.

Ben would have been happy to let Leslie have another hour while he and Marlene took care of the triplets downstairs, but they're having a sort of milk crisis and now he and his mother-in-law just really need his wife's breasts.

Wow. That does not at all sound good, Ben thinks, making a face as he continues up the stairs to their room.

He'd heard the shower going for a good twenty minutes and when he opens the bedroom door, he expects to find her dressed and surrounded by binders or talking on Skype with Ann or maybe even writing out passionate and detailed e-mails to congress.

What he does not expect to find is Leslie bare-assed and facedown on the bed, her towel kind of half unwrapped and mostly off, and her damp hair spread out. All while she snores loudly into her pillow.

Ben's hand comes up to his mouth to try and muffle his laugh, as he quietly closes the door behind him.

"Babe," he whispers, crawling up the length of the bed and spooning up against her, unable to resist palming her uncovered butt as he speaks. Because how can he pass that opportunity up? Besides, Ben is fairly confident that Marlene can handle the kids for a few extra minutes while he fondles his wife's bottom.

"Hey, honey..." he says, kissing her shoulder.

"Mmmmmmm, Joey should talk to the raccoon king and Phoebe should eat the burgers, Mr. Vice President."

Ben chuckles at her no doubt _Friends_ -inspired sleep-talking as he gently continues to kiss and touch to wake her up.

 

 


End file.
